Fairy Tail The Assassin's Guild
by Cana Alberona
Summary: When Lucy was young she asked her mother about the mark on her back, and her mother told her it was for the Strongest Guild Ever. After Lucy's mother's death she avenged that she would get payback on whoever did it. When Lucy is 17 she travels to Magnolia and meets Levy and Erza at the bakery. Lucy's mother didn't tell Lucy EVERYTHING. Turns out Fairy Tail is an assassin's Guild.


**A/N: Hey guys! Here is a new Nalu story and I'm excited about it, I got the idea of the first part of it from blacklynx17's story, you should check out her stories like they are seriously the best!**

**So please enjoy the story, and I do not own Fairy Tail (I wish! :P)**

A young 5-6 year old Lucy was sitting in a bathtub filled with warm water. She watched her mother get a few things from the bathroom closet and then realized that there was something on her back. Something Pink. Something that reminded her of a Fairy. A Fairy with a Tail.

"Sweet Lucy, What are you staring at?" The blonde beauty asked her look-a-like daughter.

"What's on your back mamma?" Lucy asked as her mother stepped into the tub, pouring shampoo into her hands and started to scrub Lucy's hair. "Well, that's the mark Of Fairy Tail. The strongest 'Guild' ever." Her mother explained as she washed Lucy's beautiful blonde hair.

"I guess, but not today. Okay maybe next week." Lucy's mother told her as she took Lucy out of the tub and started to dry off her daughter and dressed her up nicely in a pair of shorts and tee shirt.

Lucy was excited. Her mother would take her to the strongest 'Guild' ever.

Right?

Wrong.

**Lucy's P.O.V. 12 years later….**

Well, it figures that my mother was poisoned later that day by someone, whom I haven't a clue of who they are but I will do anything to avenge my mother's death. Anything. I will soon find the 'Guild' called Fairy Tail, the one my mother talked about.

I was walking along the sidewalk of the city Magnolia. It was beautiful there. "I heard there was a great bakery here…" I muttered to myself out loud. A habit I'd had sense I was little.

"Oh, well you're most certainly right!" A cheerful voice came from behind me. I turned around to see who it was, but to find a short petite blue haired girl, who was carrying a ton of books.

"W-What?" I asked, not realizing I had been talking aloud.

"Well, you said that you thought there was a great bakery in town, and I heard you say that. I work there with my friend Erza." She took a breath. "Also, you look very familiar…." The bluenette told me.

"Uhh, okay well can you show me where it is?" I asked politely. I then turned to her as we walked to where the bakery was and asked, "Im Lucy Heartfilia. What about you." I smiled.

"Y-You're Layla's daughter! I knew you looked familiar!" Levy cried out, "Come with me!" The girl told me dragging me into the bakery and into the back. I felt like I was gonna die. How did this person know my mother?

Why was she even bringing me back here? I was so confused right now.

"Erza! Erza!" The girl known as Levy called.

I then saw a beautiful red-head walk out from a room, and gasp at the sight.

Her eyebrow's knitted together in confusion, "L-Layla?" She asked in shock.

"No, I'm her daughter! Will you people tell me what's going on!?" I yelled in despair.

Well it turns out that they're both from Fairy Tail, and that they know my mother cause she was a part of that Guild until she passed away. They say they know why she passed away and it was because of another Guild called Sabertooth. Apparently they want to get revenge on Sabertooth as much as I want to because my mother was their 'family'? But now they are saying that they want me to join their so called Guild, and that there was someone there who I should meet…?

I'm so lost in this conversation.

"Oh, and… uhhh, well… there's one more thing…" Levy said quietly as she fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Well is it anything crazy?! I'm already having a hard time taking in all this other information!" Lucy groaned.

"Well, we're an assassin's guild." Erza told me bluntly.

"Whaaaaattttt?!" I cried out.

This was crazy. I'm so confused and shocked. Mamma never told me she was a part of an assassin's guild!

**A/N: Hey guys keep the reviews coming, and I hope you enjoy this story! Next Chapter Levy and Erza take Lucy to the Guild, and what will happen when Jude, Lucy's father finds this out, will he try to hurt Fairy Tail, or fight with them? (Like he'd win! Pfffftttt XD)**

**Also Lucy gets to meet Natsu, and what does Mirajane think when she sees the two? An instant couple match is what I think! **

**Or what does Lisanna think about all this hoopla!? **

**Also guys, school is starting and I have soccer games, so updating might be hard, but encourage me and It might help! Thank you guys! I love you all!**

**~ Cana Alberona~**


End file.
